The End Was Nigh
by Fiction Fanboy
Summary: When the Autobots failed to thwart the Decepticon invasion, Optimus entrusts the Matrix of Leadership to the only able carrier remaining. Sam. Going against Optimus' request, Sam attempts to use the Matrix to shut down the control pillar causing a backlash of temporal energy. No "lemons" but maybe slash later.


The End Was Nigh

Story Summary:: When the Autobots failed to thwart the Decepticon invasion, Optimus entrusts the Matrix of Leadership to the only able carrier remaining. Sam. Going against Optimus' request, Sam attempts to use the Matrix to shut down the control pillar causing a backlash of temporal energy.

* * *

My eyes opened to behold chaos and destruction. Entire buildings lay to waste under the relentless onslaught of the Deception's invasion army. My mind was disoriented, my vision slow and ears ringing in the aftermath of surviving and explosion. Blood was dripping down the side of my head from a wound to my skull, no doubt the cause of my current state of concussion.

Cars and buildings alike were lit ablaze by the destructive force of the Cybertronian weapons, tearing through metal, stone and even people as if they were a liquid. Civilians ran in all direction in an effort to escape the intimidating invasion soldiers, some took cover in buildings whilst others were unfortunate or maybe fortunate enough to be hit by one of their weapons. Due to the size of the bullet rounds used in their guns, they didn't just pass through flesh like any human weapon but instead caused the same effect a 50. Calibre round has on a person's head. People were simply vaporised by the great heat and size of the projectiles fired and they simply fled in utter terror from the nightmarish horror.

I crawled to my feet, stumbling dizzily into a wall where I held steadied myself. My head was throbbing in pain and I brought a bloodied hand to my skull, hissing in the pain of the headache and closed my eyes tightly shut. Bracing myself, I opened my eyes and looked towards the sounds of battle. I could see in the distance through blurred vision, two figures in heated battle. One a solid red whilst the other a mixture of red and blue. _Optimus._ My hazed mind supplied. I made my way closer, trying to process a way of aiding Optimus through the fog of concussion. Later I would know that, logically, it wasn't a good idea, but because my mind was slow and murky, logic wasn't a luxury I possessed at present.

I could feel the thickness in my thoughts ease and my vision clear as adrenaline was released into my system, pushing aside pain in need for survival. _Pain could come later. Survival comes first._ My paced change from a sluggish dragging of my feet to a steady limp that came from a dull ache in my leg. I thought somewhere in the back of my mind that if it ached now through the adrenalin, I could only imagine how much pain I will be in when the hormone fades away.

My primary objective was interrupted by a sad moan of pain. It sounded agonisingly familiar and it made my heart clench inside my chest and I choked a sob. _No…please no…_I slowly turned my head. My eyes watered at the sight and I cried out in sadness. "Bee…"

The yellow bot was lying on his front, one arm stretched out with a shaking hand, reaching for me as if calling for me to stop. His eyes were pained, pleading with me to come too him and though not all of his body was visible, I could see that his body was severely damaged. He was missing his left arm and, judging from how it laid a few metres away, he was missing part of one of his legs from around his mid-thigh downward. However the most heart wrenching part of his damage lay on his face. He was missing his left optic and the socket that it had left vacated was sparking harshly, his battle mask had been torn from his face and his antennae were hanging limply on his head. I couldn't bear the sight of him; my best friend that I would easily call a brother, yet I couldn't bring myself to leave him in what was likely to be his last minutes.

My legs felt as if they were made of iron yet I forced them into motion. Each step felt as if I was climbing a mountain but I didn't stop. _I couldn't stop, not when Bee needed me._ After the eternity I felt like I took in walking to him I collapsed too my knees in front of him, silent tears falling down my cheeks. I lent forward and pressed my forehead too his, closing my eyes in overwhelming sadness. I didn't know how to express to him how sorry I was, I couldn't conjure up the words to describe my misery at how Bee looked. I sucked in a ragged breath to avoid the sob that would surely make me break down. _I can't loose myself; I have to stay strong for Bee._ I left the tears on my face but forced myself not to fall into my own depression. I heard the crackly moan of pain and despair that ripped itself from Bees vocal processor and I suddenly my mind snapped into focus. _Suck it up Sam. Bee needs you now! You can wallow in your own sadness later!_ I lent back from Bee's face and looked him in the remaining optic.

"It's okay Bee." I began rather shakily, "It'll be okay."

I reached out an arm and gently grasped his cheek plate, stroking it warmly, taking comfort in the notion as much as he knew Bee was. I knew that he wasn't going to be okay, and so did Bee. It was a miracle, or just a credit to Bee's strength, that he was still alive with his current status. Bee rolled onto his side and I felt a lump grow in my throat followed by a fresh tear rolling down my cheek. The damage that had happened to the rest of him was minimal compared to what I was seeing on his chest, or what was left of it. What had previously been strong chest armour and plates made up of the overlapping plates that formed his alt-form, was a broken memorial of the impressive shell. An entire area of his chest had been forcibly blown away, leaving a scarred, melted metal wound on the top left half of his chest spanning to the juncture in his shoulder where his left arm was absent. What scarred my memory the most was how beneath the destroyed metal, a faint glow was visible. The damage to Bee's chest had gone as deep as partially exposing his spark chamber, allowing the light of Bee's spark to leak into the surroundings.

_It is so dim. _I thought despairingly. _He doesn't have long left._

"Sam." I snapped my eyes to his face, which was looking at me intently. "_I know that. _I haven't much time left. _Sam._ But I want you to._ Know that_. I love you._ Sam._" He paused and I sob escaped my lips as I quickly shut them tight. "And I'm sorry I._ Can't protect_. You. _I failed_. In that._ My friend_." I shook my head.

"Y-you never failed me Bee. You've b-been with me every moment and I'm still alive. You haven't failed, you're my friend…no…" I swallowed. "You're more than that. You are the brother that I never had, you are family." I closed my eyes, trying to even out my breathing enough to finish my last words he would likely hear. "I love you, Be-." The name was left unfinished. My throat was strangled in sorrow as I watched his optics offline and the weak glow from Bee's spark diminish into nothingness. I cried out, my hands grasping at my hair as tears flooded my face, falling onto the backs of my feet and hunching over onto my knees. The battle was still raging on around me but I felt disconnected from reality, drowning in misery. Then I heard his voice cry out in the distance. _Optimus._

My head whipped around to watch as Sentinel tore Optimus' arm from his body whilst the Autobot leader moaned in pain and distress, falling to the ground. _No. Not him too!_ I climbed to my feet, ignoring the pain in my leg and started to run towards the two Prime's. Still running towards the bridge they were on, I watched Sentinel stab his sword into Optimus' other shoulder, the red and blue bot crying out in agony as he was pushed along the bridge by the sword pinned into him. Sentinel tore his weapon from the wounded bot harshly, Optimus reaching up towards the traitorous red bots chest pleadingly and through the gunfire and explosions I could faintly hear Optimus' weakened 'Please!' before being shoved back to the floor by Sentinels foot. I was nearly upon the bridge when my body came to a halt as Sentinel raised his blade into the air for a killing blow. Time slowed as the blade was held, poised for the strike, before a firing of Megatron's fusion cannon quickly resumed it's normal flow. Sentinel twisted away with the force of the strike, rolling to the floor and deftly grasping his shield, blocking the follow up shot from Megatron.

I saw Optimus slowly getting to his feet behind the two warring leaders, bracing his one arm on his knee, forcing his joints to hold him straight. I felt hope swell in me as I watched from behind, the leader of the Autobots gradually stood, slightly bowed from pain. He stepped forward to grasp his fallen axe only to have a fusion blast from Megatron's fusion cannon glance off of Sentinel's shield and land directly on the armour protecting his spark chamber. The Autobot leader flew back and landed at the edge of the bridge, right besides where I was hiding behind the bridge supports. The broken leader moaned out in pain and despair, I ignored that battling cybertronian's in favour of approaching Optimus.

"Optimus." He turned his head heavily towards me, optics widening at me.

"Sam…what are you doing here. Run!" He cried, fear evident on his features for the first time I have ever seen.

"They're all dead Optimus." The words were like poison to my heart, saying each syllable was torture to utter. "Ratchet, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Mirage…Bee. They're all gone. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here."

"Please Sam, you have to run! I can distract Sentinel and Megatron only for a while but I can't let you die." He concentrated painfully and I heard his chest plates open. I watched the Matrix of Leadership appear from within and Optimus manipulated it to rest in front of me. "Take the Matrix, it cannot fall into Sentinels hands. I made the mistake of giving it up to him before and we are fortunate he refused. Please take it! You are the only other who can handle it without it turning to dust."

I grasped the glowing relic in my right hand and slowly nodded, accepting that even if I wanted to perish with Optimus, some tasks must require sacrifice. "Go!" He urged and I gave him one final look.

"Goodbye Optimus." I whispered sadly. I broke into a limping run, the sprinting I had forced them to previously taxing my muscles in my damaged leg. My target wasn't to escape; I knew I would never escape the Decepticon's on my own with a damaged leg, no food, transport or weapons to defend myself. My only remaining task was to try and deactivate the bridge.

The considerable run to the pillar was dangerous, as was to be expected in a war zone. I knew that without any back up or distractions, my only chance of making it to the control pillar alive was if I went unseen by any Decepticon that roamed the streets. I avoided detection by diving under cars, cutting through buildings and when cover was scarce, hiding in large alley bins. I arrived inside a building that was next to the pillar, I gazed out of the window to find Dylan Gould observing the surrounding chaos. Anger built up inside me. I left the building through the door and search the rubble for a weapon. I grasped a pole from the ground, holding the matrix in my other hand I ascended towards the traitorous human. He turned around quickly at me in shock, which quickly melted into a mocking smile.

"I just saved the whole of the world. You think you're a hero?" He asked smugly. "Huh? YOU THINK YOU'RE A HERO!" He finished, yelling at me. I shook my head, anger showing across my face.

"No. I'm just avenging all the deaths you've caused by helping them." With that I swung back and hit him across the head with the pole, disorientating him, then leant back and kicked him into the pillar, electrocuting him. I cried out from the strain on my leg but I was satisfied knowing it was minor compared to the agony I'm sure Dylan was in, before falling down dead. I dropped the pole and grasped the end the matrix with my right hand, holding it like a dagger. I approached the pillar lifting the glowing relic above my head and with a roar, plunged the matrix into the red centre.

The reaction was instantaneous and rapid. Power exploded out of the matrix and into the pillar only to backlash outwards, enveloping me in a wave of blue energy. I screamed in blinding agony as my body was disintegrated but instead of feeling the nothingness of death or even ending up in the dynasty plane like I had in Egypt for all the unlikeliness it was going to happen, all I could comprehend was static humming and what felt like whispers from dead consciousness' echoing in my mind. Whatever was left of me felt like it was traveling through vast amounts of space very quickly and it all came to a halt as I was thrown back into what felt like a body. The whole experience happening in what felt like the short space of ten seconds, not really giving me much time to comprehend anything.

I sat bolt upright, gasping in a breath and looking around. The echoing whispers quieting as my eyes snapped open. No longer was I in the wasteland of Chicago. Instead I was inside a warm, familiar room, lying in a soft, familiar bed.

_I'm in my old room. At my parent's house._

* * *

A/N: People say R&R. It's obvious you want them to read it so I'm just going to say, it would be nice of you to review if you want to. Hopefully I won't get any flames and I haven't had any for my stories yet so far so that's a bonus for me.

The story is rated M because of swear words and the like, I will be avoiding writing Slash on as per the rules because despite bitching and moaning about it, they are the rules and MA rated fanfiction has been banned on this sight for 10 years, even if I haven't been on this site for that long.

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I hope it wasn't too depressing. I had to make the war seem gritty and not pretty it up like some stories tend to. It's not a nice thing and it isn't a barrel of jokes and laughs.


End file.
